magifandomcom-20200222-history
Yunan
|kanji = ユナン |romaji = Yunan |alias = Wandering Magi |gender = Male |allies = Sinbad Morgiana Toran People |occupation = Magi Magician Guardian of the Great Rift Traveler |affiliation = Great Rift |manga = Magi: Night 110 (silhouette) Night 144 (debut) AoS: Night 5 |anime = Episode 22 (silhouette) Episode 25 (debut) |seiyu = Akira Ishida |image gallery = yes}} Yunan (ユナン, Yunan) is one of the four Magi in the current era. He is the guardian of The Great Rift. He is called the "Wandering Magi", as he raises Dungeons whenever he pleases. It is revealed that he is the one who raised the 1st Dungeon, Baal, 14 years before the start of the story. Appearance Despite having a rather feminine face, he appears to be a young man with a green Magician's hat on and wears green and white clothes although he is much older. He has light silver blonde hair and blue eyes. He seems to always have numerous birds flying and sitting around him (possibly a reference to his supposed free spirit nature). Like most Magi, he has a very long braid. Personality Yunan is a kind and calm person that often smiles. It seems that he cries easily when scared, like when he was bullied by Partevians children. It is stated that he has no affiliation with anyone and simply wanders around from place to place making Dungeons appear. He has a reputation for popping up at the most unexpected times. History When Sinbad was born, Yunan, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett, and Gyokuen Ren sensed the strong resonation of rukh. Yunan comments on this being, interested that a human with such strength would be born. He says something like this only happens once every 1000 years and calls it a "miracle". Fourteen years later, when he went to Partevia Empire, Sinbad rescued Yunan from local children that were bullying him. Yunan advised him to visit the "strange tower" which happened to be the first Dungeon (which he, himself summoned), Baal, stating it would give him the power he sought for. This started the great dungeon diving age. At some point in the past, Yunan met Scheherazade. He told her about King Solomon, Alma Toran and the war that caused its destruction.Night 178 Plot Introduction Arc Yunan is first seen in the barrel which one of the girls Sinbad rescued earlier opens. He seems devastated and asks them to knock before opening. Then, he shuts himself again. He is surprised hearing the screams. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Yunan, a traveler. He thanks Sinbad for clearing their misunderstanding before it became serious and adds that he didn't know that sitting in a barrel isn't right without asking first, since it was such a narrow, dark and comfortable place. He recalls what happened earlier, that he was accused of being the thief. The two of them go back to Sinbad's village. Yunan asks if it's really okay to stay at his place, what Sinbad confirms.AoS: Night 5, Pages 9-12 As they reach the Tison Village, Yunan witnesses the interactions between Sinbad and the villagers. Later, the villagers ask who he is and is told that he has funny clothes. Sinbad explains this matter, what leads to Yunan being accepted by them. His hair is then pulled by little kids, whom Sinbad scolds. After bidding them a farewell, Yunan comments that Sinbad is deeply trusted there. Sinbad replies that they had some differences, but it's alright now. Sinbad then notices the look on Yunan's face and asks what is it, but he answers that it's nothing.AoS: Night 5, Pages 13-18 The next day, Yunan wakes up in Sinbad's house. They both greet each other with a good morning. Sinbad brings Yunan breakfast, and asks if Sinbad is going out again. Sinbad says he is so he can find work moving crates, since the port is crowded in the morning. He says he need to be able to make a living. He asks Yunan what he is going to do from now on. Yunan says after he takes a look around the village, he'll go back to traveling. Sinbad says he can make himself at home and they don't have any valuables so Yunan shouldn't try anything funny. Yunan says he would never repay Sinbad's kindness that way, but Sinbad just says later. Yunan notes Sinbad wasn't listening, and a voice tells Yunan he shouldn't think badly of Sinbad. It was Sinbad's mother, Esla. He thanks her for letting him stay yesterday, and adds that it really saved him. Esla says they don't have much, but they can't ignore someone in need. Esla starts coughing. Yunan brings her some water, but she says its calmed down. Esla says its no good making their visitor worry, and that ever since she collapsed because of her illness, she done nothing but make Sinbad worry. Yunan says that he heard from Sinbad that she has a disease, that without medicine, she could die any day. Esla said Sinbad's been working hard for her sake, and that he's a nice boy, just like his father. She says his father already passed away, but he always use to say that Sinbad is "gifted" with an innate disposition.AoS: Night 5, Pages 4-6 This catches Yunan's attention. Esla says it might've just been them being doting parents, but she too feels that Sinbad's a special boy. She says he's someone whohas some kind of special ability. She adds that as special as he is, because of her he's ties down to this village and it makes her a bit depressed. She apologizes for making Yunan listen to her worries, and adds that she wonders why she feels like she can talk to Yunan about anything. Esla adds that because of this, she has a favor to add: "If something ever happens to Sin...I want you to be the one to guide him, please." She says that a traveler like Yunan would be full of human experience, unlike her. He tells him that if she said something, Sinbad will just think it's weird. Yunan says if she says so, he'd be happy to. Just then, someone from the village rushes in and announces to Esla that Sinbad is having trouble with the military.AoS: Night 5, Pages 7-10 Second Sindria Arc Before Yunan made an actual appearance, he is only talked about by Judar and Sinbad.Night 110, Page 12 World Exploration Arc After entering the Great Rift, Morgiana finds a wooden house inside there, which precedes the Dark Continent. Yunan seems surprised when he opens its door and sees Morgiana outside. He says she did a good job reaching here; and calls Morgiana by her name. He invites her in and serves her tea, he is worried if the tea tastes bad, he says it has been a long while since he last had a guest, and he forgot how to make tea. Yunan introduces himself as the Guardian of the valley. When asked by Morgiana why he knew her name, he says he heard it from here, he can hear everything in the valley, as well as what happens on both sides of the Rift. He also tells her that there are Fanalis on the other side of the Rift and he can take her to them, but she might not want to return because the Emperor of the Kou Empire has died and a war will soon happen.Night 144, Pages 14-18 Abilities Yunan's Wand.png|Wand His type of magic and fighting style is not known. As a Magi, however, he has near limitless Rukh/Magoi and knows how to use Borg. In addition, he can raise Dungeons. Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Wand His wand looks similiar to a fishing rod. It is a long rod with wires running along it forming loops at intervals, it has a white feather at the top and is pointed like a spear at the bottom. Relationships Morgiana Yunan treats Morgiana with care and warm hospitality. However, he hints that something bad may happen to her in the future. Sinbad A young Sinbad met Yunan 14 years prior to the beginning of the story. Yunan being bullied by the local children of Sinbad's village and Sinbad rescued him. He shared his food and even told Yunan of his anger of how he feels the country would never change no matter what happens. It is then Yunan advises Sinbad to go to the "mysterious tower" (which happened to be the first dungeon Baal) and said he will find the power he seeks there and starts to fade away. Before vanishing, Sinbad asked Yunan who he really was and all Yunan stated was "I'm simply a wandering traveler". Toran People Yunan often shares tea with them.DVD & Blu-ray Vol.1 Stickers Trivia *His name is based on "King Yunan", a character of The Tale of the Wazir and the Sage Duban from the One Thousand and One Nights. *Yunan appears not to age, as thirty years before the start of Magi, when he feels Sinbad's birth, he appears the same as he does now. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Magician Category:Dark Continent